Chemical Romance
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Eventual Yaoi. Shizuru has died and Kuwabara moves in to Yusuke's demon territory. Can Yusuke and Kuwabara's friends help the man heal and protect him from hateful demons? more details inside HIATUS-SORRY!


Well OsaP and myself decided-hey lets write a whole fanfic to a cd. And I'm doing the most current My Chemical Romance Cd so none of these songs belong to me and, while we're at it none of the characters belong to me that are in yuyu hakusho. A random stranger on the street that they meet, or a demon they kill, yeah that's mine. I'm finally able to upload stories again, and hopefully Friday All my stories that need to be updated will be posted including Master's stone. Okay-you may continue with your current scheduled program!

1234

SONG ONE CHAPTER ONE:

**"The End"**

It seemed appropriate to have her funeral on a Monday. She always hated Mondays, so why not bury her on her least favorite day? And this Monday in this month of April, it happened to be the most perfect Monday to bury a sister, a friend, an idol. This particular Monday was cold, and cloudy, and a light drizzle graced the church yard.

Kuwabara felt awkward sitting alone as the preacher blessed her body outside, and praised how wonderful she had been in her life. It wasn't strange that Kuwabara sat alone in the front row of chairs meant for kin, he was her only kin after all, but it was odd how this man of God spoke of her as if he was family to her himself. But he wasn't.

Kuwabara was Shizuru's sister, and it was Kuwabara who desperately wanted to be sharing the details of his sister's life.

**/Now come one come all to this tragic affair**

**Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair/**

He tried to cry, but he found he couldn't. Not a tear would drop down his face. But his tearless cheeks felt colder and lonelier then they could have been if he cried his heart out. There was a hand on his shoulder, giving a constant squeeze and that was his best friend's hand. Yusuke wasn't going to let go, even in the uncomfortable position of having to be on the edge of his seat, and Kuwabara felt warm from that knowledge.

"…We know not why Shizuru was taken from us at her young age…but we know she is in a far better place, and much happier then she ever could have been here…" The preacher droned on, his words stabbing at Kuwabara.

She was happy here with him, her little brother. She was not happier with her body in the ground, and her soul somewhere in spirit world. Kuwabara knew that much. He was only 19 years old, and Kuwabara knew his sister would never have left him like this, ever. But it did happen.

Shizuru was getting groceries for her exhausted brother, whose college studies had taken a great toll on him. She was returning home when she walked in on the wrong place, at the wrong time. There was a gang fight going on, and she'd been shot. The very next day the cops showed up at Kuwabara's apartment to inform him his sister was dead. Kuwabara had nodded and quietly taken a seat on the ground, an older cop bending down to talk to him. Kuwabara had no words to say, so he sat there and let the cop pull him up and drive him to the hospital.

A week had passed, but it had felt more like a year.

**/So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot**

**You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not/**

Kuwabara had to sell his and Shizuru's small apartment in order to pay for the funeral, and to give her the best burial he could. Yusuke didn't even offer Kuwabara to come live with him and his mother, while Kuwabara was selling the place, he, Kurama, and Hiei gathered all of Kuwabara's things and moved it over in Yusuke's home. Kuwabara still went to school, but at night instead of studying like he normally did he planned her funeral, and tried to contact any friends she had known in her life.

The funeral wound up being awfully small, but Kuwabara was unfazed by this.

Kuwabara knew the most important person in his sister's life was in fact himself.

**/If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see**

**You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me/**

Suddenly, the speech was over, they were all standing and Shizuru's casket was lowered into the ground, and in that instant Kuwabara felt the most alone. All his friends where there, and even some demons such as Jin, and Toya had shone up hiding their demonic features so they could be here for Kuwabara on the tragic day.

Though Kuwabara had the feeling that they had been forced to come by Yusuke himself, and no one would dare obey Yusuke, one of the four leaders of Demon World. If Kuwabara's mouth worked he would have chuckled at how famous his best friend had become. Kuwabara was aware of Boeton's sobbing as he was urged forward to drop the first handful of dirt on his sister's casket.

A handful of soggy earth in his hand, he approached the hole and looked down at the white coffin. It was beautiful, even though now it was covered in dirt and grime. He closed his eyes and dropped the dirt, and then felt dizzy. There was pressure on his chest, and he felt himself falling. Which way he fell he wasn't sure, he was completely passed out before he hit the ground.

**/So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye**

**I'd encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry/**

When Kuwabara woke up he was in a car headed for home resting in his best friend's lap, curled around the seat. He looked up to Yusuke's face, and Yusuke looked down offering a frail smile, "Hey…you're awake. You…fainted. You alright now Kuwabara?" Kuwabara didn't answer but he looked into his best friend's eyes, and for the first time in a week he felt the tears come. He turned his face into Yusuke's stomach, wrapped his arms around his best friend best he could, and just sobbed. Yusuke held onto his friend glancing at Kurama in the rearview mirror, eye filled with pain. Kurama stared at the duo a moment before turning his eyes back to the road and continued driving. Hiei was in the passenger seat, turned around to stare at Kuwabara's shaking sobbing form.

Hesitantly he reached back, and placed his bandaged hand on Kuwabara's back. Hiei was not good at comforting, but today he had promised himself he would try. The thought of losing his own sister was unbearable, but Hiei couldn't imagine what Kuwabara was feeling.

When Shizuru died, that was the day they had all found out Kuwabara was an orphan and Shizuru was all he had. The only thing he could remember. Hiei felt closer to Kuwabara, realizing he and Kuwabara shared the same loneliness, but for today Kuwabara's loneliness was far worse then Hiei's could be.

"We're here," Kurama announced stopping outside of Yusuke apartment building alerting the two teens in the back. Kuwabara didn't respond, and Yusuke motioned for the two demons to go ahead and leave and explain to the others following them in their cars why Yusuke and Kuwabara would not be up in the apartment right away.

**/Another contusion, my funeral jag**

**Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag/**

A full hour passed before Kuwabara could bring himself to leave the car, and the comfort of Yusuke's warm arm, but eventually he did. He want in Yusuke's house and sat down listening to the guest tell him how sorry they were for his loss.

The best part of the day was when they all left, and it was just Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and of course Yusuke's mother. Yusuke had made sure she would be sober for this one day, and that she kept out of their way. Kuwabara sat in silence staring at a wall, before turning to look at his friends.

"Why didn't…we're both spiritually aware…why didn't she…feel it coming?"

At Kuwabara's question, the tension seemed to get thicker before Kurama finally tried to answer, "Maybe…she didn't notice…"

Kuwabara shook his head, "I've always noticed…with Toguro…with Sensui…I've always felt when my life was ready to come to an end, and I've always managed to prevent it. Why didn't she?"

Hiei tried to answer this time, "Koenma has already informed us you are the most powerful human in the world…spiritually, and physically, Maybe she can't pick up on these bad feeling such as you."

Kuwabara opened his mouth again, but closed it. His questions had run out, and he couldn't think of anything else to say.

**/You've got front row seats to the penitence ball**

**When I grow up I want to be nothing at all!/**

Soft good-byes echoed around the room an hour later, and it was now just the Yusuke and Kuwabara. They sat in silence, and Kuwabara let his head fall on Yusuke's shoulder, the tough youth not pushing him off.

"It's going to be lonelier now…you live in demon world in your territory…Kurama and Hiei live in demon world too. You're only here in the apartment for me…but you'll have to return to demon world soon…where will that leave me?" Kuwabara asked as it grew late.

Yusuke put his arm around Kuwabara's shoulder, "I've been thinking about that too…"

**/I said yeah, yeah!**

**I said yeah, yeah!/**

Yusuke took in a deep breath, "Come with me Kuwabara…in a week or two…move into my territory with me. I'll take…care of you." Yusuke's voice was meek and unsure, but mostly filled with pure want; pure hopefulness that Kuwabara would take him up on the offer.

"…Really?" Kuwabara asked voice much softer, and weaker.

"Yeah…come live with me. You have friends in demon world, and I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear."

Kuwabara snorted, "I can take care of myself Urameshi."

At that Yusuke smiled, pleased to hear some of Kuwabara's old self come back.

**/C'mon C'mon C'mon I said**

**(Save me!) Get me the hell out of here/**

"Alright Urameshi…I'll come…but can we leave tonight?" Kuwabara asked closing his eyes as he leaned in resting against Kuwabara. Yusuke looked down at him, "I figured you'd want to do something about college-"

"I dropped out Urameshi. I don't…I just don't want to go anymore."

Yusuke nodded, and stroked Kuwabara's shoulder.

"Yeah…We'll go tonight. Come on…let's pack."

**/(Save me!) Too young to die and my dear**

**(You can't!) If you can hear me just walk away and/**

The two packed in silence, and my eleven that night, they had already finished packing Kuwabara's things in a single suitcase, and Eckiji was tucked in Kuwabara arms. The two contacted Koenma, who sent Boeton and another shingami to pick them up. They met up with Kurama, and Hiei, who could not hide their surprise about the sudden move, and together they went to Yusuke's home in demon world. No one saw Kuwabara's entrance into demon world, so the shock that he was there would come tomorrow. For now Kuwabara was to sleep in Yusuke's room so no demon would accidentally discover his whereabouts.

And while Yusuke stayed in the hall talking with Hiei and Kurama, Kuwabara was asleep and dreaming of a sister he'd just lost.

**/(Take me!)/**


End file.
